(a) Technical Field
Embodiment relates to a switch control circuit and a resonant converter including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In resonant converters, a sub-harmonic may be caused due to variation of an input voltage. In addition, when a switching frequency is varied from a low frequency to a high frequency due to rapid variation of an output voltage according to load variation, a phenomenon in which a rate of on-duty variation rapidly increases may occur. This phenomenon causes sub-harmonic oscillation and makes signal detection for synchronous rectification difficult.